polandballfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Germanyball
Germanyball '''lub Germoneyball''' to jeden z wrogów Polandballa, obaj nie żywią do siebie szczególnej sympatii przez rozbiory, wojny światowe itp. Ten tutaj jest ojcem EUball, razem z Franceballem (która w tym przypadku odgrywa rolę kobiety). Czasami uczy swego syna taktyk i rzeczy, które pomogą mu w prowadzeniu wojen i ostrej dyplomacji. Raz po raz jego towarzysze dostają anty-nazistowskiego szału i nienawidzą Germanyballa za dawne grzechy jako III Rzesza. Często jest okradany przez Polandballa. Najczęściej traci samochód bądź cenny zegarek Nie znosi Greeceballa, ponieważ ten go ciągle zadręcza pytaniem Gib monies, plox?. Podczas Oktoberfestu zmienia się nie do poznania. Lubi schnitzelki. W alternatywnej rzeczywistości jest najlepszym przyjacielem Polandball lecz niedługo potem go zdradza i pomaga Hungaryball go obalić.Raz Netherlandsball zaprosił go do swojego kraju po miesiącu zorientował się że był n*****y i gospodarka jego kraju była w masakrycznym stanie przez 14 miesięcy (w Komiksie) musiał żebrać o Kaskę.Czasem gdy jest blisko Oświęcimia od razu jakaś magiczna siła ciągnie go do Auschwitz-Birkenau. Wmówił Izraelcubom że polandballe to zło a sam zabijał duzo Izraelcubów.Germanyball i Franceball chcą stworzyć superpaństwo razem z Włochami ,Hiszpanią i krajami Beneluksu ,a Szwecja dobrowolnie przystąpi do superpaństwa Historia W 1914 roku Reichtangle dołączył do I Wojny Światowej, a po przegranej popadł w kryzys. Reichtangle przemienił się Weimar Germanyball. Później Weimar Germanyball zmienił postawę i pogląd na faszystkowski - powstał Nazi Germanyball. Uwielbiał zajmować nowe countryballe i zbrojenie się, więc wywołał II Wojnę Światową, lecz ta nie wyszła mu na dobre, pomimo początkowych sukcesów. Wykorzystał osłabienie Sovietballa i rewolucję w Polandballu, więc zjednoczył się. Teraz Germanyball są bardzo ważnym państwem w EUballu (a może najważniejszym...). Wnioski można wyciągnąć takie - Germanyball, pomimo porażek i kryzysów, zawsze stanie się potęgą. Relacje Dobre * Plik:France-icon.pngFranceball: Żona Germanyballa. Mają syna EUballa. * Plik:EU-icon.pngEUball: Syn Germanyballa. Germanyball uczy go taktyk jak manipulować różnymi państwami i wpychać im Immigrantsballe. * Plik:Austria-icon.pngAustriaball: Przyjaciel Germanyballa. Mają ten sam język, więc świetnie się dogadują. Kiedyś razem tworzyli Naziballa. * Schnitzelki: Smaczne kotleciki robione przez Germanyballa. Mniam! *USAball:Pomógł mi w odbudowaniu się po drugiej wojnie światowej nie wiem czemu teraz ma problem z imigrantami przecież oni są biendni i tacy słodcy. Złe * Plik:Poland-icon.pngPolandball: Ich relacje cały czas się pogarszają. Polandball często wypomina Germanyballowi grzechy jako Naziball. * Immigrantsball: W innych krajach: dobrze. W jego kraju: źle. Dla nich Germanyball to Germoneyball. * Plik:ISIS-icon.pngISISball: Precz z islamistami! Do innych krajów! Von! (Ale i tak was przyjmę). *Plik:Nazi-icon.png Nazi Germanyball: Jego Alter ego które cały czas jest w nim silne próbuje z tym walczyć lecz czasami kończy się to z pobitą Polską u Doktora Szwajcarii. Galeria Germanyball2.png Germanyball GreeceEU.png Germanyball.jpg|W trakcie posiłku Germany.png|Germanyball z kiełbasą Germany_card.png b62488fbd8663f14d687c6a473844ae3f970146394f9c4f44071f4db61924c53_1.jpg|SUPRISE!!! Nimcy.png Szwab.png|Stare Czasy... german.png|z luxemburgiem NiemieckaPilka.PNG Germany and france valentines.jpg|Na ślubie Germoney asks the qustieon.gif|Oświadczenie niemcy plush.jpg|niemcy jako pluszak germoney5.png|Mój własny! p.png|zaspany 000.png|śczęśliwy germanyball 119966_daj-daj-wez.jpg 292412_rodzina-polandball.jpg|rodzinka 141601 znani-niemcy-z-usa.jpg|czasem się denerwuje... 85709_to-lepiej-sie-nie-mysl-o-zabawie.jpg 379371_zwierzatka-domowe.jpg 101289_palestyna.jpg 110996_niespodzianka-nie-wszedzie-brzmi.jpg Germanyball.png 101807 grecja-cannot-wyjsc-z-dlugow.jpg 103985_witamy-w-germanik-parku.jpg 113120 nadszedl-czas.jpg 99192_polandball-i-super-zjezdzalnia.jpg 183367 jedno-zyczenie.jpg de:Deutschlandkugel en:Germanyball eo:Germaniopilko es:Alemaniaball fr:Allemagneballe it:Germaniaball nah:Teutotitlanpayoli nl:Duitslandbal pt:Alemanhaball ru:Германия sco:Germanyball Kategoria:Ball'e Kategoria:Europa Kategoria:Countryballe Kategoria:Państwa germańskie Kategoria:NATO Kategoria:Protestanci Kategoria:Trójkolorowi Kategoria:Może w kosmos Kategoria:Can into space Kategoria:Multi kulti Kategoria:Alpy Kategoria:Europa Środkowa Kategoria:Piwo Kategoria:W przeszłości robił złe rzeczy Kategoria:Jedna z wersji Niemiec Kategoria:Zło Kategoria:Scheisse Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Dawny wróg panierowanych ryb Kategoria:Sportowcy Kategoria:Wysoki stopień kontrowersyjności Kategoria:Kontrola nad światem Kategoria:Work Kategoria:Lewica Kategoria:Centrum Kategoria:Prawica Kategoria:Kraje Kategoria:Chrześcijanie Kategoria:Unia Europejska Kategoria:Wrogowie kebabow Kategoria:Przeludnienie Kategoria:Finalista mistrzostw świata Kategoria:Producenci aut Kategoria:Hitler Kategoria:Polandball